1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to scuba diving, specifically, scientific research diving, diving safety training, sport and professional diving.
2. Background of the Invention
Divers commonly determine safe diving parameters through the use of an ambient pressure sensitive depth gauge and a chronometer. These instruments are worn or attached to the person by means of separate, independent, mounting devices. Alternatively, either one or both are secured to a divers tank pressure gauge. Readings from these instruments are then cross-referenced to dive tables.
The use of separate, independent, mounting devices to attach instruments to a divers person is problematic. It takes more time to attach separate mounting devices. Divers must search their gear bags for at least two components. Since the operative use of the instruments in dive planning is co-dependent upon each other, if one mounting device is lost, the remaining unit will not be sufficient to ensure diver safety.
In practice, divers frequently carry more than two devices to their person by means of separate, independent mounting assemblies. It is necessary to maintain a record of dive data if one is engaging in multiple diving activities. To this end, divers often employ the use of a slate or writing tablet affixed to their person or held in a pocket. Other devices included in regular use are a compass, knife, and thermometer. It is difficult and cumbersome to securely mount multiple devices on a single convienient location on the divers body using independent mounting devices.
Attaching divers gauges and equipment to a tank pressure gauge housing is also problematic. The pressure gauge is directly connected to the divers air supply and the housing is allowed to drift freely at the end of a connecting hose. During an emergency or exercise, the tank is often removed. Any device attached to the tank will not always be accessible.
Bottom timers combine functions and may be worn on the wrist. However, since they only have one display surface, they are more difficult to read than single function devices. With built in safety margins, dive computers are not as accurate as single function devices. In addition, these devices are considerably more expensive and more difficult to replace than single function components. Since the dive tables or algorythms within dive computers are based upon operating assumptions, they are not versitile under a variety of operating conditions. Thus, even with multi-function devices, there is still a need for mounting single-function devices in an efficeint manner.
Preferred devices are those that can present relevant data clearly, can accommodate variable operating conditions, and are not cumbersome in use. Single function analog gauges are prefered over multiple function digital devices in cases where gauge data is required quickly and where proven instruments are essential. There is a strong need for a means of enabling the prefered gauges to be effectively utilized. None of the existing systems for mounting gauges enables the preferred gauges to be effectively utilized.